1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method of the same for displaying an image of substantially uniform luminance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of having a reduced weight and volume as compared to display devices with cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display devices make use of organic light emitting diodes that emit light by re-combination of electrons and holes.
However, there has been a problem in that the differences of the threshold voltages of the transistors included in the pixels of the organic light emitting display devices and deviations in electron mobility have prevented the display of an image with substantially uniform luminance.